


Szczeniaczek

by impala1533



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Impala, Krew, M/M, Szczeniaczek, prezent, stacja benzynowa, walka, zaczepki, łobuzy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala1533/pseuds/impala1533
Summary: Dean  Winchester  kupuje  szczeniaczka  dla  brata,  wdaje  się  w  krwawą  bójkę  z  łobuzami, którzy  niszczą  jego  ukochaną  Impalę, bójka  na  stacji  benzynowej  źle  się  kończy  dla  łobuzów.
Relationships: Dean Winchester - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Szczeniaczek

Przez okno wystawowe sklepu zoologicznego brązowy szczeniaczek patrzył smutnymi ślepkami prosto w zielone, nieco przekrwione oczy Deana Winchestera.  
Dean czuł lekkiego kaca i niedospanie - stąd ten piasek w oczach. Ostatnio trochę przeholował z piersiówką i browarami, aż Sam zaczął spoglądać w jego stronę z prawdziwym niesmakiem, co Deana nieco irytowało, aczkolwiek nie przeszkadzało w dalszej konsumpcji wysokoprocentowych napitków. Dziś do kaca dołączyły się lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, bowiem był to dzień urodzin Sama i jako starszy, dobry brat, Dean zapragnął kupić młodszemu coś fajnego. Nie tylko pisemko porno i batonika, ale coś, co Samowi sprawiłoby prawdziwą frajdę.  
Pies byłby idealnym prezentem. Dean nie chciał przyznać się przed samym sobą, ale i jemu czasem marzył się pies - taki słuchający komend, dobry na polowania, pomagający tropić wilkołaki, siedzący wiernie przy nodze... tak, czemu więc nie?  
Dlatego Dean wszedł do sklepu i kupił szczeniaczka. Jako prezent dla Sama, oczywiście.  
Jechało im się razem całkiem przyjemnie przez kilkadziesiąt kilometrów. Szczeniak umieszczony w kontenerze popiskiwał do wtóru Zeppellinom i AC\DC, Dean nucił, Impala mknęła przed siebie. Aż do momentu, gdy trzeba było zatankować.  
Winchester zatrzymał się na jakiejś zapyziałej stacji.  
Zatankował i postanowił skorzystać z toalety. Gdy wrócił, zobaczył, że Baby otaczają jakieś dosyć ordynarne z wyglądu chłopaki. Pukali w szybę i drażnili szczeniaka.  
\- Odsuńcie się - powiedział Dean ostrzegawczo. Podszedł do Impali i próbował otworzyć drzwi, a wtedy dwóch gówniarzy trąciło go mocno w ramię i plecy.  
\- Fajne to twoje stare autko, dziadek - stwierdził jeden, krostowaty na gębie i wysoki, wyższy od Deana. - Daj się przejechać, słowo, potem oddamy.  
\- Odsuń się, nie będę się powtarzał - warknął Dean.  
Nagle usłyszał odgłos rozbijanej szyby - po drugiej stronie Impali dwaj szczyle kamieniami rozbili mu okno w drzwiach i próbowali wejść do środka.  
Dean się wściekł. Oto kupił młodszemu bratu wymarzony prezent, jechał sobie kulturalnie, nieomal trzeźwy, pełen pozytywnych myśli o dzisiejszym dniu i świecie w ogóle, a tu nagle takie parszywe gnojki postanowili zepsuć mu dzień. I jego Impalę. I wystraszyć psa.  
No, niedoczekanie ich, kurwa.  
\- Ty... nędzny chujku - wycedził wkurwiony Dean i wymierzył krostowatemu gnojowi potężny cios w dołek, dodając dwa szybkie w parszywe ryło, które spłynęło krwią. I dobrze.  
Potem znokautował jego kumpla, wybijając mu przednie zęby, a następnie otworzył drzwi i wytargał na ziemię szczyla, który zdążył już wsiąść do auta. Czwarty jakoś nie miał ochoty na bójkę i uciekł. Dean go nie gonił. Zajął się pozostałą trójką łobuzów, obdarzając ich solidnymi kopami i ciosami, po których zalali się krwią i legli jak worki ziemniaków na ziemi.  
Dean miał ochotę powiedzieć im coś umoralniającego, ale szkoda mu było czasu - brat miał dziś urodziny i trzeba było go obdarować i opić prezent. Odkopał więc jednego z pojękujących gnojków sprzed opon Dziecinki, wsiadł do samochodu i z piskiem ruszył przed siebie.  
Przestraszony szczeniak w kontenerze zapiszczał głośno.  
\- Weź, przestań - burknął Dean, ale przyjaznym tonem. - Przyzwyczaisz się, mały.  
Otworzył schowek, polał obtłuczone kłykcie wodą utlenioną, tak na wszelki wypadek - zęby ludzkie (i nie tylko ludzkie) mają dużo bakterii. Po czym włączył „Higway to hell" AC|DC, bo poczuł na taką muzę nieodpartą ochotę.  
\- Pośpiewamy?! - zaproponował szczeniakowi z uśmiechem.  
Zastanowił się nad imieniem dla psa... Może Dexter?  
Samowi na pewno się spodoba. Miał słabość do seryjnych morderców


End file.
